


Happy Birthday, Gonta-kun! Bis

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: It's Gonta's birthday, again! Something short but not-so-short and spur-of-the-moment I wrote on twitter to celebrate Gonta's birthday, and which I'm sharing here for ease of read.





	Happy Birthday, Gonta-kun! Bis

"Gonta-kun," Kiibo chirped, "happy birthday!"

"Um?“ A smile illuminated Gonta's face. "Oh! Thank you so much, Kiibo-kun!“ He said, lunging at Kiibo to lock him into an all-encompassing hug.

Kiibo's antena twitched as it poked over Gonta's shoulder. "G-Gonta-kun! My circuits are overheating!"

"Ah! Gonta is sorry!" Gonta said, lifting up Kiibo to give him an apologetic look before gently placing him back on the floor. "Kiibo-kun's face looks a little red. Did Gonta hug Kiibo-kun too hard?"

Of all his functions, Kiibo's blush LEDS had to be the most embarrassing of all. "N-Not at all!" Actually," Kiibo said, sounding calmer after boarding his pre-hug train of thought, "Iruma-san and I have prepared a special present for you! She installed in me a novel function, which, I assure you, is nothing short of a marvel!" Unlike the Power Pole Dancing Function, Kiibo added to himself. Shame weighted on him, the same shame Iruma had refused to bear.

Kiibo shot his arm forward, and pressed a dangerous-looking red button on his wrist.

A robotic voice boomed from somewhere within him,

PARTY MODE. ACTIVATE.

The metal plates all over Kiibo's body arose, releasing beams of light from all ends of the color spectrum. Music began to play through the speakers which had perched themselves on Kiibo's shoulders thanks to the power of hydraulics.

For a solid minute, Gonta was speechless.

Then, wreathed in smiles, he spoke at last. "Woah! Kiibo-kun looks like a firefly, but all the more colorful!"

Smirking, Kiibo lifted his chin, and his nose grew longer... Or was that a trick of the light? "Right? Iruma-san did a wonderful job of upgrading my magnificent specs! However..." Kiibo said, "I have to admit, something even more wondrous awaits, Gonta-kun! Everyone, come!"

Gonta turned around, and only the flexing of his facial muscles induced by his beaming prevented his jaw from dropping square on the floor. In merry groups, his classmates, no, his *friends* poured from the door, bringing along all manners of gifts.

Leading the procession was Toujou, carrying a three-story cake with dignified grace and excellent balance. Behind her, Saihara and Momota transported a table, along with Hoshi as he sat on it, calmly chewing on his candy cigarette and ignoring the obscenities Momota threw at him.

When all students had stepped inside, they yelled as one, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GONTA-KUN!"

Bathed in multi-colored light, Gonta shone brightest of all. His heart bursting with happiness, he replied in kind, "EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR BEING THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO GONTA!"


End file.
